This invention relates to the field of hanging devices, and, in particular, includes a hanging device which is especially suitable for hanging a foam board, or similar article, from a wall.
The prior art contains many examples of picture hanging devices and the like. Several examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 814,163, 3,298,651, 3,556,459, 3,966,157, 4,509,713, 4,613,108, and 4,664,350.
Foam boards have become popular for the mounting of pictures. It is common to attach pictures, plaques, and the like, to a foam board, or to a structure made of an equivalent compressible material. The present invention includes a hanging device which is particularly intended for suspending such a foam board from a nail or picture hanger. The invention also includes a method of affixing the hanging device to the foam board.
One disadvantage of picture hangers of the prior art is that they are generally suitable for use with only one kind of mounting means. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 814,163 and 3,556,459 show hanging devices with a body portion having a sawtooth structure. The sawtooth structure is convenient for suspending the hanging device from a nail driven into a wall, but it is not designed to mesh with the rectangular prong of a conventional metal picture hanger. Also, if the sawtooth spacing is too small, the device may be limited to use with relatively thin nails.
The present invention also solves the problem described above, but providing a picture hanging device having a modified sawtooth pattern, wherein the same device can easily be suspended from different types of picture mounting means, such as nails or conventional picture hangers, without compromising security and stability.